


To the End of the Earth

by way_of_the_pathfinder



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Across the Sea, Ben Solo is a Sailor, Ben Solo the hunter, Ben is hunting rey, Down where it's wetter, F/M, One Shot, Poetry, Prose Poem, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey is a mermaid, Under the Sea, mermaid, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way_of_the_pathfinder/pseuds/way_of_the_pathfinder
Summary: Ben Solo is a sailor who has spent his life hunting the mysterious and beautiful mermaid, Rey, to the edges of the Earth.This is a Drabble Me This challenge, based on the gif by Pixelrey:https://pathfinder-chronicles.tumblr.com/post/174149338198/drabble-me-this-reylo-poem-so-this-is-kind-ofIt's my first attempt at poetry in a very long time and my first written Reylo piece on AO3. Hoping to have many more soon.





	To the End of the Earth

How many years he’d sought this prize?  
A mermaid fair, with hazel eyes.  
Luring him with siren lies.  
But now, so close, he hears her sigh.  
The sun is rising in the sky.  
Light spills upon the lone dark sea.  
And Solo swears, Rey shall not flee—

For he has chased the blue world’s edge,  
Seeking, hunting, to no end,  
The hidden jewel within the sea—  
Starlight dancing deep beneath.  
She lures him, baits him, tricks him, leads him  
Slips into his dreams and feels him.  
His skin is scorched, his mouth is dry.  
Thirsty, hungry … heart on fire.

But now he stands at journey’s end,  
Deep down he knows she can’t defend him.  
“I can take now what I want.”  
And watches her upon the rock.  
The sailor raised his spear up high,  
His steady hand against the sky.  
He squinted tight, his dark eyes narrowed.  
His fingers twitched and seagulls scattered.  
The air around him sucked away,  
“You will not leave me, not today!”

Rey sat before the dark stone cave.  
The sailor sneered, her tail waved.  
Her hazel eyes looked out to see him,  
In silence, wonders, should she flee him?  
Her fingers slipped into her hair,  
Released a bun upon skin bare.  
It fell like liquid night and he  
Leapt deep into the darkened sea.  
His hot breath caught, the cold sea swelled,  
His red heart pounded, a beating bellow.  
She slipped away.  
He could not follow.

Ben threw the spear, rage burning hot,  
“I will destroy you, just you watch!”  
Ocean white, waves crashing hard,  
Dragged him through this ship’s graveyard.  
He drunk one last deep breath of air,  
And sunk beneath the ocean there.

She watched him in the dim green hue  
His black hair waved, his skin turned blue.  
Her cold-fish heart fluttered wildly—  
She could not watch him drown beside her.

For war at sea had cost them both  
Uncharted worlds, lost and remote.  
He’d followed her until the end,  
Chasing her lonely siren’s song,  
It filled her veins with warm, sweet yearning  
She swum before him, emotions churning.  
She wrapped her fingers all around him  
Tasted his lips and found them wanting.  
She gave herself to him that night  
And raised him back into the light.  
He swept his palm along her hair  
And said, “my love, you saved me there”.  
They each entwined, their bodies pressed,  
And held one another ‘til daylight’s rest.

So perhaps you’ll see upon the sea,  
The sailboat drifting lone and free.  
The handsome sailor with night-black hair  
Dark wanting eyes and loving stare.  
And there beside him: a silver shadow.  
Slipping beneath the waves, she follows.  
Forever tied by a string,  
the mermaid, Rey, and her Kylo Ren.


End file.
